1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive seat belt systems, and particularly to passive seat belt systems for a three occupant seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passive seat belt systems are designed for vehicle occupants to be automatically restrained in the event of vehicle crashes. Heretofore, a means of providing such protection to a center occupant of a three occupant front seat has not been practical with a seat belt system, primarily due to the complication of ingressing the vehicle. Webbing routing in conventional approaches blocks access to the center position. It would therefore be desirable to provide an automatic seat belt restraint system for a three occupant seat.